


Castithan

by MissRaichyl



Series: How I Met You [5]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, F/M, Fighting, First Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Rivalry, Saving, Sibling, brother hates boyfriend, romancing the hero, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go home." Luke sheaths his blade and looks at his sister with hard eyes."You can't save all the haints, Christie." She laughs at that. She wasn't trying to save anybody. She was trying to keep peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castithan

She runs through the crowd- her breath coming out hard and her heart is banging around like a monkey Dad used to talk about from the Old World. There is a circle building up in the middle of the square and she knows all too well what is going on. It is why she is pushing her body so hard to beat the fight that is about to take place- to stop it. Dad doesn't care if Luke gets in fights with the Voltans- they should expect it, is what he says but she doesn't understand why they make bad with them. There is no other place for them to go, they are refugees, needing a place to live and it's not like they'll leave if they are treated bad anyway. Their planet is destroyed and they are here now; there is no getting rid of them anymore.

She pushes with her shoulders, still keeping a fast walk, through the growing crowd. She knows who is in the middle though- her 21 year old brother who is acting her age and a Castithan. Always a Castithan. Luke says they are the most insulting because they look so much like humans. Christie usually rolls her eyes and asks him to order his food or leave. She doesn't have a high tolerance for her eldest brother even though she did love him. She breaks through the crowd and sees exactly what she thought she would. "Luke!" Her hair blows into her face and she brushes it away. "Luke!" He turns to her and waves her off. "Stop this!" She yells; a guy in the crowd grabs at her, pulling her back. She feels his fingers brush her shirt as she pulls away. She advances into the cleared out circle.

Her brother- her other brother, Quentin, rushes in from the other side, calling her name. "Luke, leave him alone!" She hollers and Luke glares at her. "He belongs in this town as much as any of us do!" He growls at the Castithan, adjusting his knife in his hand, "Damn it Luke!" She all but screams out, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, "back off!" She exclaims with equal power. Both her brothers' freeze at her raised voice and turn toward her. Even Luke's target, the Castithan, had enough sense to back off. Christie circles around the pair, not getting too close to her brother's metal blade or the alien's blue blade, but still managing to put herself in-between them.

"What do you want, Christie?" Luke rolls off of his tongue lazily. She finally advances fully in, her hands on her hips.

"Go home, Luke." Christie orders, trying to disband the fight- he gives her an incredulous look and then laughs. He comes forward, placing his hands on her shoulders to which she pushes away by shoving his aside. He didn't expect that and it knocks him off kilter to the surprise of them both. "Go  _home_ , Luke." She repeats with more force.

"Back down, little sister!" He growls at her, his voice full of venom and rushes her, towering over her. Quentin grasps for his brothers shoulder and he rolls his shoulder to wrestle from the grip. 

Quentin looks scared at the fight getting ready to break out between his two siblings. "Not family, Luke. We don't attack family." He repeats Dad's mantra. Luke looks at Christie and the alien standing behind her.

"That haint disrespected our family so let me finish what was started." He gets out behind a locked jaw. Christie hold her ground and doesn't give a smidge. "Christie, he was talking about you. You really don't want me to defend your honor?" He sounds incredulous.

Christie just looks at him. "Not like this." She doesn't even spare a look behind her at the white skinned dude, who might have or high have not talked about her. Luke will reason everything for a fight and even lie. She continues, "I can defend myself." She stands her ground. "Go home." Luke sheaths his blade and looks at his sister with hard eyes.

"You can't save all the haints, Christie." She laughs at that. She wasn't trying to save anybody. She was trying to keep peace.

He turns away from her and the remaining crowd parts like the red sea in that old book on Daddy's nightstand. His shoulders are locked like they get when he is pissed and all of his cronies, which is what the old Mayor would call them, line up to follow the leader. Quentin is at the head of them. His head so far up Luke's ass, he can't even tell what is right or not.

She watches them go. "Castithan," She calls out to her brothers. They all turn back to her, as the rest of the crowd disperses.

"What?" Luke's voice rings out around the open square and she stands tall. If she doesn't keep it together, he would know how much he scares her. She saw him two nights ago, when he kicked a poor Irathian woman to the ground, calling her a hateful word. He was out of control.

"Castithan." She made sure she said it loud and clear. "That's their name. Not haint, you daft brute." She goes on. He glares at her and Quentin says something to him that makes him back off, though she can tell he doesn't like it. He burns her eyes with his and stalks off the fight scene and the tension leaves her body. She feels her back bend and brings a hand up to her forehead. She has to keep the peace because she knows the peacekeeper won't.

Someone taps her shoulder and she turns around.

"Thanks," Alak Tarr says. He points to the guy her brother was about to turn into meat scraps and gives her a smile.

She just looks at him, "I didn't do it for you."

"I know but you didn't have to do it either."

She looks at him, really looks at him. His violet eyes so clear of hate. "You're welcome."

 


End file.
